Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain: Out of the Cartoon and into Life!
by Vex-Knight
Summary: Sup my perfect peoples! Vex here with my first ever Fanfic! Posts when I get reveiws! R&R Rated T just in case. - During a freak electrical storm, 16 Year old Samantha's TV is struck by lightning as she is watching her favourite cartoon seires: Danny Phantom - Danny - along with Ember Mclain, are deposited into the real world, having to face its challenges and find a way home. DXE


**A/N: Hello my perfect people! Welcome to the start of my first ever fanfic! Also, Im not going to be doing many A/N'S so this disclamer covers the whole of the fic. I hope you enjoy and 'remeber', R&R! (For the record: There are about three versions of Ember's song: Remember. So if any of the lyrics sound different to you its because its another version of it)**

**-DISCLAMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or ANYTHING to do with it or assosisted with it. Nik owns it all, not me.**

**-Now that THATS out of the way. On with the show!**

* * *

Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain, Out of the Cartoon and into Life!

Chapter One: It Starts

This all started out as a normal, avarage day for me. I woke up, Ate breakfast, Went to school, Came home, And slacked off in my room. Watching cartoons. I was watching my favourite: Danny Phantom. I don't know why I like it that much, but for some reason I can't get enough of it! I've already seen all the episodes but I like to re-watch them, over and over and over again. Seeing as it was ended way too soon... I was up to re-watching episode eleven. 'Fanning the Flames' There was about 17 minutes left in the episode before I had to have dinner and go to bed. I sat on a black beanbag, completely hooked into the show as I watched...

"Tell me who you LOOVE!" Ember Mclain - the ghost rocker chick and my favourite character in the series (Even though i would NEVER admit that to anyone) shouted to her world wide audience on the TV screen.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The world screamed back as she smirked devilishly and her fiery hair grew with the applause. "Thats it baby! Say. My. Name!" She then started to sing:

**Yeah! Ooooh~!**

**It was, it was September...**

**Wind blows, the dead leaves fall~**

**To you, I did surrender...**

**Two weeks, you didn't call~**

**Your life, goes on without me...**

**My life, a losing game~**

**But you should, you should not doubt me!**

**You will remember my name...**

Just as Ember's song was about half way though, I heard a loud crack of thunder from outside my bedroom window. Normal people would have turned off anything electrical and unplugged them. Not me, I - being as stubborn as I am, completely ignored it and continued to be absorbed by the TV. Ignoring all risks.

**Your heart, your heart has ventured...**

**Your walls, now perashing...**

**Like dead trees, in cold December!**

**Nothing but ashes remain...**

**Oh Ember~! You will remember~!**

**Ember, one thing remains!**

**Ember, so warm and tender~!**

**You will remember my name!**

**Oh, whoa, whoa!**

**Ember, you will remember!**

**Ember, one thing remain!**

**Ember, so warm and tender! **

**You. Will. Remember. my name~!**

As the song ended I heard an even LOUDER boom of thunder, followed by a flash of bright lightning and a power surging sound. The lights to my bedroom flickered off and so did the Television. I blinked twice before figuring out what happened.

I gasped. "Wha- No! My TV! And now im going to miss the best part!" I shouted to myself in frustration as I looked around my now darkened room.I then got up from my beanbag and walked towards the TV. I started pounding on it, trying to get it to turn back on.

"Come on...! Come on...! Work goddammit...!" I continued to smack the box as i gritted my teeth as to stop myself from yelling. I gave up, finally, after about a mintue or two of that. I then had the bright idea to check the power cables! Maybe they were damaged! So thats what I did. I stretched around the back of the TV and started to fiddle with the chords.

When i was nearly done fiddeling, and was about to give up, another surge of electricity came from the sky and hit the satellite on my roof. And me - playing with the electrical wires, was electrocuted in the process. A loud 'ZZZZZZTTTTTT' erupted from the power point. I shrieked in horror as I fell backwards form the force.

I slowly got up, after, maybe, three minutes of lying there. As I sat up I clutched my head/ The pain was almost unbearable! I went to stand up. But I delayed myself from moving any further. I had noticed that the TV screen had turned back on. Although, it was frozen. And there was no sign of Ember... Or...Danny...? I started to move closer for a better inspection but was interupted by a loud scream. Not a girls scream. A boys scream. I looked up at my ceiling in time to see a boy - about my age, fall from it and land on top of me. I screamed. "GET OFF OF ME!" Before throwing him off. He landed on the ground with a loud 'Thud!'

I stood up, dusting myself off. The boy slowly started to sit up. It was then that i realized, he had an unsual hair colour for a kid. His hair was snow white. almost the same colour as Danny Ph- Oh no... He WAS Danny Phantom.

Danny got to his feet. He groaned and then spoke. "Tha- Thanks for breaking my fall..." He said, rubbing the back of his head in a kind of guilty way.

I swear I nearly chocked. "Y-Your Danny Phantom...!" I gasped, starstruck. Still not completely believing I was still alive.

He looked at me. "Uh... Yea... Haven't you heard of me around town...?" Danny smiled. "Im the legendary ghost boy of Amity Park!"

"I know who you are...! Your just...- I've never actually seen you before!" I answered in amazement before i walked a slow circle around him. inspecting what he looked like. His white hair was the same. his clothes too, and his eyes glowing and neon green as ever. But something didn't seam quite right...

I then saw it. He didn't look like a cartoon character anymore. His COMPLETE structure had changed. None of his square or circle curves, none of his 2D-Ness. and none of his pixelated looks. He was One-Hundred Percent, real.

He gave me a 'What the hell are you looking at?' Kind of look before he smiled again. "Your amazed to see me aren't you?' He proudly suggested as he blew on his finger nails and held them out in front of himself - In a proud manor.

"Well... Yea... I AM amazed to see you...! After all... You shouldn't be real...!" I replied as I continued to be starstruck.

"What do you mean i shouldn't be real!?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, your not a real person...! Your a fictional character..."

He slightly pouted. "Ouch... That hurt..." He crossed his arms and continued to fake pout in a sarcastic kind of way. "Of couse im real. I wouldn't be standing in front of you if I wasnt." He then changed the matter of conversation. Quicklym he shot his eyesight around the room in a look of worry. "Oh! I forgot! Sorry kid, I can't chat at the moment!" He went to fly into the air before I stopped him.

"No!" I shouted as i grabbed his arm. "Wait! You can't go out there! People will see you!"

"Huh?" He replied as he looked at my hands holding his arm. "Dont worry about it. People see me all the time." He pulled his arm away and went to leap into the air again.

'He still thinks he's in Amity Park!' I shouted to myself - thinking. I spoke again. "No! I mean, your not in Amity anymore!"

He shot me a puzzled look. "What do you mean-" He cut himself off midway into his sentence before looking out my window. Seeing the surrounding area. "What- Where am I!?" He whispered in a hushed tone.

"Your in Sydney, New South Whales, EARTH!" I replied, waving my arms around in the air like a crazy person.

"Sydney?" He asked as he looked back at me - sort of like a longing, lost, little puppy dog.

"Yes, Sydeny." I calmly answered. Dropping my arms back by my side.

"What am I doing here? And more importantly, how I did i get here in the first place?" He yet agian, asked me.

Um, you might wanna sit down for this..." I replied as I pointed to a nearby chair. Danny did as he was told and sat down on a wooden chair across the room form me.

I explained how he was a cartoon character form a popualr childrens TV show. How he wasn't real in my world and that people watched his show for entertainment/ I told him the name of his show: Danny Phantom. He seamed to like the idea of him being the main character and it being specifically about him. I explained how I was watching his show at the time of his appearence and the freak bolt of lightning striking and how it had somehow summoned him here. As I continued to explain, his eyes widened double in size with each sentance I made. Not wanting to take in the reality, yet at the same time, understanding of the sittuation. I finished my speech with one last sentance.

"Do you understand now? Danny?'

He - almost timidly, nodded as he glanced up at me from the chair. "I get it." He slightly smiled, not nearly as cocky as he was before.

"Good..." I solemnly replied.

"So, how do I get back to Amity exactly?" He questioned as he corssed his arms and held his chin in a thinking sortta way.

"I'm not sure..." I answered back. His facial expression dropped in disappointment. I could tell he was upset. Sp I changed the subkject. "It's ok though! You can stay here until i've found a way to get you home."

"Really?" He jumped up from the chair and his face lit up. "You'd really do that?! For me?"

"Um.. Sure! Of course I would!" I smiled as I held out my hand. "My names Samantha. You can call me Sam."

He smiled back and took my hand. "Another Sam huh? Well, My names Danny Phantom. But you can call me Daniel Fenton. Or, just Danny." He shook my hand as a bright green flash over took his body, transforming him back into his human form.

I had never seen Danny transform like that. It was even more impressive in real life. And in person! I watched in austoundment as he transformed. Still shaking his hand.

After he had fully transformed he was about to say something else. Before he was interupted by another scream. Only, it was a girls scream. Well, i say scream 'Shreik of horror' would be more precise. We looked up JUST in time to see a girl fall from the roof of my room and land on Danny. I jumped back as he let go of my hand and fell onto the ground. Curtisy of the girl sitting on top of him. "Get...Off...!" He moaned, still lying on the ground with her on his back.

It was then, that i realised, who had landed on him. It was none other than: the remarkable, the austounding, the invincable, the increadable-

"YOU DIPSTICK!"

Ember Mclain...

I facepalmed myself as i groaned. "Oh...Joy..." Ember shot an icy cold glare at me.

Like Danny, Ember now looked completely different. Her blue hair now looking less cartoony and more like real fire. Actually, it WAS real fire. And her features were now real too. None of those pixilated looks. The same for her guitar - strung across her back. Her eyes glowing and green, glowing more than Danny's eyes! And her facial makeup was clearer.

She spoke up. "Great, Its Phantom!" She looked around the room then back at me "Where the hell am I?! -" She jumped up into the air and floated there, not taking her eyesight off of me for even a second. "And...Who...are YOU!?" She unstrapped her guitar from her back and prepared to launch an attack.

"NO! Don't!" Danny shouted, as he shouted "GOING GHOST!" Before jumping infront of me - his arm and fist glowing green. He knocked Ember aside, throwing his arm at her and sending her flying into the wall. She landed against the wall face first. This made her agrivated. She turned around to attack, only to see a fenton thermos pointed in her direction. She stood still. Danny was about to capture her before i cut in.

"Wait, Danny!" I retorted, as he was about to suck her inside the thermos. "Maybe you don't have to capture her - just yet!"

"Are you crazy? She'll kill us!" He replied as Ember agreed.

"Its true. I more than likely will have a crack at killing you both..." Danny nodded his head slowly as Ember spoke...

"Just, wait, will you Danny?" I answered as i walked towards Ember. I figured I could at LEAST try to reason with her. He nodded and stepped back a little, still pointing the thermos towards her. He jokingly pretended to run at her, causing her to drop her guitar and raise both her hands above her head in defense. He chuckled. Then, I finally spoke. "Listen here pop-princess. Your no longer in Amity Park. No closer to the Ghost Zone than I am, nowhere near home and in NO possition to be attacking us." I continued. "Your only going to make this situation more difficult on our behalf." She slightly nodded as she continued to glare at me. Her fluro eyes glowing more than ever. "So, are you at least going to cooperate with us and call a truce until we find out how to get you back?" Ember just stuck her tongue out at me childishly and turned her head away.

"Fine, whatever... Kill-joy..." She shrugged and slowly floated back down the wall. Until she sat on the ground and leaned against it. "Where is HERE anyway?"

"'Here' Is my bedroom. AKA New South Whales, AKA Australia, AKA Planet Earth." I replied.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Riiight. So, any ideas on getting me home? genius."

Ember was odviously the samrter out of her and Phantom. She had picked up the concept that she wasn't in her own world anymore. "Your not the centre of the world you know. And, Wait, don't you need to hear the part about not being real?" I questioned her.

"Nope." She simpily replied. "Heard the whole speech on the way over here." She smirked. "But Im not really buying that ENTIRE story. After all, im real enough to know who I am."

"What do you mean, 'The way over here?'" I tilted my head slightly. Before I turned back to Danny as he spoke.

"She means that on the way here, we where sucked though some sort of, black hole... thingy...I think..." Danny answered for her.

"Exactly." she rudely cut him off agian. "I don't need your explanations." She huffed as she blew the hair out from in her eyes.

"Alright then...-" I was going to continue my speech, just before Ember and I heard a loud gurgling noise. Ember shot her head up at the same time I did. We knew exactly what it was and turned our heads, looking at Danny in discust.

"Heh heh..." He rubbed the back of his head agian. "I'm uh, kinda hungry. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat around here would you?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yea sure. I'll just go get someting from the kitchen." I replied happily. I started to walk towards the door, opening it before turning back. "Keep a close eye on Ember for me. Will ya?"

He smirked. "She Isn't going anywhere fast." Ember shrugged while sighing as she rested her head in her knees. I smiled back at Danny before stepping out of the room, closing the door and tiptoing down the hallway. To the stairs. Towards the kitchen.


End file.
